A loving memory
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: This is a bonus fic of my SFW fanfic loving memories. If you want go read that and enjoy.


A/N: Oh look it's the NSFW of your birthday fanfic. Enjoy the very fluffy sexy time.

A Loving Memory: NSFW ending

Lugwig picked Italy up bridal style and whispered "Let's head to my bedroom." Feliciano smiled and nodded before placing a kiss on Lugwig's cheek, which made Lugwig blush. Lugwig walked out of his office and headed upstairs, Gilbert happened to see them when he was heading to the kitchen for a beer.

Gilbert smirked and yells to them "Hey you guys don't go to hard now; we don't want poor Italy walking weird in the morning."

This comment made both Lugwig and Feliciano blush brightly and Lugwig turned his head to yell "Shut up Bruder!" Lugwig then quickly headed up the stairs while Gilbert just laughed in the kitchen with his lonely albino ass.

"Well might as well call up Spain and France, time to go out drinking!" Gilbert said then goes to call up his friends. Upstairs in Lugwig's room the two lovers are having a steamy make out session. Lugwig held Feliciano close to him as shared one passionate kiss after the other.

Feliciano pulled away panting a little as he said "Ve~ we should get naked now." He smiled up at Lugwig; Lugwig blushed when he couldn't help thinking how Feliciano looked cute all flushed like he was.

"Y-yes right we should get naked." Lugwig said then went to unbutton his shirt; but was stopped by Feliciano's hand. Lugwig looked at him with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow.

"I want to strip you Luddy." Feliciano said with a bright blush on his cheeks. Lugwig couldn't help thinking that was so cute, so he agreed and let his hands fall to his side. Feliciano then sat up and slowly started to unbutton Lugwig shirt. Once the skin of Lugwig's chest for reveled Feliciano leaned in and place small kisses. He kept doing this until he was making a trail of kisses down Lugwig's chest. Lugwig bit his lip when Feliciano got to his pants, Feli made little work of the belt. Feliciano then stared up at his German lover as he slowly pulled down Lugwig's dress pants. Lugwig finished off what Feliciano did by kicking off his pants; he then cupped Feliciano's cheek and brings Feli into a loving gentle kiss.

"Now it's my turn to strip you." Lugwig whispered against Feliciano's lips. Lugwig then slowly ran his hand up Feliciano's shirt, caressing the skin as his hand slowly went up to Feliciano's nipple. Lugwig ran his thumb over the nipple, rubbing and pinching it until it was hard. This made Feliciano gasp and moan in pleasure; he started to squirm a little under Lugwig's touch. Lugwig then tug on Feliciano's curl while leaning down to suck on Feliciano's neck. Feliciano squirm and moaned in pleasure.

"L-Lugwig, p-please no more teasing." Feliciano beg with a moan as Lugwig tug at his curl. Lugwig looked at Feliciano before finally nodding; he quickly stripped Feliciano before going down on Feliciano making the smaller male cry out in pleasure. Feliciano tangles his fingers in Lugwig's blonde as he moaned and cries out in pleasure as Lugwig sucked on the head of his cock gently. Lugwig had his eyes close as he focus on giving Feliciano as much pleasure as he could using his mouth. Feliciano buck his hips up into Lugwig's mouth as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"L-Luddy I'm going to cum if you ah~ keep going." Feliciano moaned out as he felt the pressure building at the bottom of his stomach. Lugwig kept sucking for a bit more before pulling away just before Feliciano was ready to blow his load. Feliciano glanced at Lugwig panting and blushing; he wondered why Lugwig stopped just before he was ready to cum. Lugwig leaned up and pecks Feliciano on the lips.

"Spread your legs for me Feli." Lugwig whispered with a small blush on his cheeks. Feliciano nodded and spread his legs wide for Lugwig, as he did Lugwig started pouring some lube onto two of his fingers. He then placed one to Feliciano's tight entrance before slowly pushing in. Feliciano gasped then bit his lip lightly as he adjusts to the digit. Lugwig slowly started moving the finger back and forth inside Feliciano, watching as Feliciano's face twisted up in pain and pleasure. Feliciano's moans made Lugwig just want to take him right then and there; but he didn't want to end up hurting his small lover. So he took his time preparing Feli, he started to press another finger inside Feliciano. Lugwig scissor his fingers inside Feliciano causing the small Italian to moan loudly in pleasure.

"L-Lugwig please hurry!" Feliciano moaned out as he buck his hips slightly, trying to get Lugwig's fingers deeper inside him. Lugwig couldn't take anymore of hearing Feliciano's moans so he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his eight inch manhood. He held onto Feliciano's hips while lining up to his entrance.

"I'm going in Feli." Lugwig whispered into Feliciano's ear as he started to push pass the tight ring of muscles. Feliciano let out a load moan as his stretch by his German lover; he gripped onto Lugwig's shoulder with his eyes shut tight. Lugwig moaned as Feli's warm wall squeezed his, he kissed Feliciano's forehead before waiting for permission to move. Once Feliciano gave a nod Lugwig pulled back and slammed back causing Feliciano to arch his back and let out a load moan of pleasure. Lugwig pulled back again and thrust in, setting up a nice slow pace so he wouldn't hurt Feliciano. He had to fight the urge to not start fucking the little Italian in the bed; he was just so warm and good.

"Ah Lugwig! So good, oh my so freaking good." Italy moaned in pleasure as Lugwig thrust back and forth inside him. "Please ah faster!" Feliciano moaned out. Lugwig nodded and started to pick up his pace, moaning and groaning in pleasure as he did. That's when Feliciano cried out in pleasure; Lugwig smiled and hit that special spot inside Feliciano again. This earn him another cry of pleasure and Feliciano arching his back off the bed. Without even thinking about it Lugwig picked up his pace even more and thrust even harder into Feliciano, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Feliciano threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned out harder and faster. He started to dig his nails into Lugwig back and sob a little from all the pleasure that Lugwig was giving. Lugwig panted and groan as he thrust even faster, he then cursed himself. He knew if he got even harder he risked the chance of hurting Feliciano.

Somehow Feliciano knew what Lugwig was thinking and cup Lugwig's cheek before kissing him passionately on the lips. "Do not ah~ worry about hurting me! Go as fast as you want Luddy, I ah want you to enjoy this to." Feliciano said with a few loud moans, he gave Lugwig a big smile.

Lugwig smiled back and said "I am enjoying this because it with Feli." Then Lugwig pulled back and started to pound even harder into Feliciano, he reach his hand down to start to stroke Feliciano's hard cock. Feliciano moaned out loudly in pleasure, he could feel the same pressure from before slowly building up. He wasn't going to last very long and Lugwig knew this. Lugwig thrust faster and harder while stroking Feliciano faster.

"I'm ah coming!" Feliciano moaned as he came hard, his coming squirting onto his and Lugwig's chest. Lugwig thrust a few more times before he let out a loud groan as he came hard in Feliciano. They both then laid there basking in the afterglow of their love making. They gave each other smiles before Lugwig leaned down and kissed Feliciano on the lips.

"Ich liebe dich." Lugwig whispered to Feliciano as he placed his forehead to his lover's forehead.

Feliciano smiled and whispered back "ti amo anch'io." They shared one more last kiss before they heard a banging on the door.

"Hey you two, are you done yet? The awesome Prussia would like to get his awesome sleep so he could be as awesome as always!" Gilbert yelled through the door.

"Oh my precious Italy has grown up and learn the joys of love making!" France said.

"Man I miss Lovino now." They hear Spain say quietly.

"Always France and Spain are spending the night I hope you don't mind." Gilbert then yelled laughing a bit.

Lugwig groaned then yelled "Leave all of you right now or so help me god I'll shoot you all." They then heard several footsteps running away from the door. Feliciano giggled then kissed Lugwig cheek.

"Love you Lugwig." Feliciano said smiling.

"Love you to now let's get to sleep." Lugwig said as he pulled Feliciano close to his muscular chest. Feliciano nodded and snuggled with Lugwig as he slowly fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
